Just Dance (video game)/Beta Elements
This article lists the known beta elements of . Graphics and Interface ’s features were very different in the beta version: *The scoring system was less detailed. *The pictograms were unfinished, as seen in several promotional gameplay pictures. Their bodies were way bigger than the head, legs, and arms, they had no outline, and they were semi-transparent and more 3D. *Originally, the coaches facial features were a lot more visible. *"X" and "OK" were slightly different ("X" was completely red and "OK" was black instead of the player’s color.) **Additionally, there was supposed to be a "PERFECT" feedback, but it was removed. The "PERFECT" feedback would later replace the "GREAT" feedback in the following game. *Lyrics were going to have a fading effect between two lines. *The avatars were more colorful and had black highlights (instead of white ones). *Originally, the game used a different font. *The menu was initially less detailed and had different squares. Early squares can be still found in the files of the game. jd1 beta menu.png|Beta design of the song selection menu Jd1 beta picto.png|Beta pictogram seen in several promotional gameplay pictures Jd1 beta perfect.jpeg|Beta “PERFECT” feedback 1 Jd1 beta perfect 1.png|Beta “PERFECT” feedback 2 Jd1 beta ok.jpeg|Beta “OK” feedback Jd1 beta x.jpeg|Beta “X” feedback Surfinbird promo gameplay.png|Beta avatars and Beta GUI, including an early design for the "PERFECT" feedback icon Pump up the jam beta.jpg|Beta lyrics design Songs and Routines Unused code names *Coding for routines labelled as "Test Fabrice"https://youtu.be/-XPqPRzu4ZA?t=44 and "FeelGood"https://youtu.be/-XPqPRzu4ZA?t=55 can be found in the game files. Bebe *As seen in the menu icon, the dancer’s pink parts were red and her red parts were pink. She also had no bow. Bebe jd1.png|Beta color scheme Can’t Get You Out of My Head *The Can’t Get You Out of My Head dancer had a different outfit that would match the music video. The beta dancer appears in Ain’t No Other Man s Mashup. *As seen in a Beta picture, the navy blue parts of the costume were darker and the dancer had a dark blue outline. Her face was also slightly more visible. ** Additionally, the background had only one purple line and no triangles. *As seen in the menu icon, her dress was meant to be slightly darker. Cantgetyou beta outfit.png|Beta dancer as seen in Ain’t No Other Man s Mashup Cantgetyou promo gameplay.jpg|Early promotional gameplay Cantgetyou jd1 cover generic.png|Beta color scheme (darker colors) Cotton Eye Joe * There is a beta picture that shows a slightly different background without the sheriff stars, and the dancer s face is more visible. * As seen in the menu icon, the dancer s shirt was slightly darker and her hair was blonde instead of orange. Cotton promo gameplay.jpg|Beta appearance and background Cotton jd1 cover generic.png|Beta color scheme Dare *As seen in the menu icon, the blue parts on the dancer were lighter. Dare jd1 cover generic.png|Beta color scheme Fame * As seen in a few pictures, Fame was strongly different. In the beta version, she wears a golden hat with a golden top with an F on it for "Fame" along with golden shorts and golden shoes. * A picture shows that the background used for the beta version was Womanizer s background. **The picture also showed that the lyrics-feature was different and more detailed. * Another picture from the beta routine shows that there was supposed to be a perfect rating. ** The perfect rating would later be used in the next game, replacing the great rating. * A picture from the beta routine reveals that this song was put into the game very early into development. * As seen in the menu icon, the dancer’s skin was white instead of yellow. The Beta version of Fame.jpg|The beta version. This version uses a gold sequin outfit and Womanizer’s background Fame_betacoach.png|Another beta screenshot for Fame. This time the F is placed at the right 148660 screenshot 03 l.jpg|Another beta screenshot Tex1 256x256 bc51964fc6a219a3 14.png|Beta skin color Girls & Boys *As seen in the menu icon, the dancer’s face was more visible. *An early version of the menu square, with a purple horizontal gradient instead of the actual background, can be found in the game files. Girlsboys jd1 beta square will07498.png|Beta menu icon Gandb jd1 cover generic.png|Beta appearance Girls Just Want to Have Fun *The background was a red wall with hot-pink spotted lights. *As seen in the menu icon, the dancer’s hair was originally in a ponytail. *An early version of the menu square, with a purple horizontal gradient instead of the actual background, can be found in the game files. **In addition, the coach s colors were more glowing, her body was surrounded by a red outline, and the coach is a little more panned up. Girlsjustwant beta.jpg|Beta background Girlsjustwant jd1 cover generic.png|Beta hair style Girlsfun jd1 beta square will07498.png|Beta menu icon Groove Is in the Heart *As seen in the menu icon, the dancer’s glasses were more visible. *An early version of the menu square, with a purple horizontal gradient instead of the actual background, can be found in the game files. **In addition, the coach s facial features are more visible, and the yellow parts of her outfit are pointed to a darker shade. *As seen in a promotional picture, the dancer had a brighter glow and beta pictogram. Groove jd1 beta square will07498.png|Beta menu icon Tex1 256x256 3bdbf5da91fbac75 14.png|Beta appearance Grooveisintheheart26.jpg|Beta glow Delite beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Heart of Glass *As seen in the menu icon, the dancer’s hair was shorter, and the belt wasn't present. Tex1 256x256 aa5f75adda4f1520 14.png|Beta hair style I Get Around * The coach's face was going to be more visible, like some of the other coaches in the beta game. 305987 10150629503964150 568288670 n.jpg|Beta appearance Jerk It Out * The dancer originally had a lighter color scheme (which can be seen on the menu icon). ** Also, in the Beta version, the background was slightly darker. Tex1 256x256 a21c40b2f160669d 14.png|Beta color scheme Jerkthebetaout.png|Beta background Jungle Boogie * Jungle Boogie by was planned to be in the game, as proven by an audio file found in the archives, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1vHOeYwzoiFAarVsynZqej04hx2_yEY3P ** A cover by Studio Musicians was later featured in . Kids in America * As seen in the menu icon, the dancer did not have a white outline. Tex1 256x256 6cdf7bd00f6ce056 14.png|Beta appearance Land Of 1000 Dances * Land Of 1000 Dances by was planned to be in the game, as proven by an audio file found in the archives, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1vHOeYwzoiFAarVsynZqej04hx2_yEY3P ** It was later featured in . Mashed Potato Time * As seen in the menu icon, the dancer’s dress was originally hot pink and her apron had hot pink lines instead of white ones. Tex1 256x256 dfb7ff6b45e3ac60 14.png|Beta color scheme Pump Up the Jam *The coach s color scheme was much brighter, and the lines in the background were bigger. **The Beta color scheme is retained in the final menu icon. *An early version of the menu square, with a purple horizontal gradient instead of the actual background, can be found in the game files. **In addition, the coach s color palette was closer to the finalized one, and he had a red glowing outline. pump jd1 beta square will07498.png|Beta menu icon Pump up the jam beta.jpg|Beta color scheme and background Ring My Bell * As seen in the menu icon, the dancer’s clip was on the left side of her hair. ringmybell jd1 cover generic.png|Beta appearance Shake * Shake by was planned to be in the game, as proven by an audio file found in the archives, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1vHOeYwzoiFAarVsynZqej04hx2_yEY3P ** This is the only Beta song in the game that has not officially appeared in any other game yet. Soul Bossa Nova * Soul Bossa Nova by was planned to be in the game, as proven by an audio file found in the archives, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1vHOeYwzoiFAarVsynZqej04hx2_yEY3P ** It was later featured in . Surfin’ Bird *There is a picture of the routine with a different background, which consists of a pixelated long black road. *An early version of the menu square, with a purple horizontal gradient instead of the actual background, can be found in the game files. Surfinbird promo gameplay.jpg|Beta background and feedback surfingbird jd1 beta square will07498.png|Beta menu icon U Can’t Touch This *As seen in the menu icon, the dancer’s hair was in a different style. Tex1 256x256 f26f40e6c669ac97 14.png|Beta hair style Wannabe *As seen in the menu icon, the dancer’s shirt was originally dark blue instead of dark green. wannabe jd1 cover generic.png|Beta color scheme Who Let the Dogs Out? * The dancer originally had a lighter color palette. Later remakes utilize this beta. 0110421458713918c59a6f96bfcd66c1s39024 wii 7.jpg|Beta color scheme and background Womanizer * Womanizer s beta version used Girls Just Want To Have Fun’s background. -Just-Dance-Wii-beta.jpg|Beta background Read More *Beta Elements (disambiguation) References Site Navigation es:Just Dance (juego)/Elementos Beta Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance (video game)